


Get Off

by purplecelery



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Biting, Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery





	Get Off

Hamilton was reading yet another book on the history of banking, which despite Lafayette’s understanding of self tutelage, was baffling. “Alexander you spend all day and night working for General Washington, surely your eyes are tired by now are they not? The candles are not kind to the eye.” 

“If we win this war, we will need to build an entirely new financial system…additionally I heard there is a man looking to create the first bank in the Americas, and I plan on discussing it with him.” 

Lafayette let his voice drop a little, letting it take on a huskier tone, that few he met could ignore, “Certainly you know enough for tonight, Alexander.” 

Hamilton quirking his eyebrow at Lafayette, said, “Never,” but there is a challenge in his voice. 

Coming up behind him Lafayette brushed a fingertip along the side of his neck, then along his adams apple, “Let’s see how long you can concentrate then, my dear Hamilton.” Lafayette traced his finger up to his face and brushed his thumb along Hamilton’s lips, almost pressing it into him, but not giving him the pleasure. He took Alexander’s long hair into his hands and gently pulled, taking care not to keep his friend from his studies. and raked his nails along his scalp, getting Hamilton to breathe a sigh of relief. 

Leaning down Lafayette bit at his ear, before sucking it between his lips before letting it go to move his mouth along his jaw. He released him, and moved around him until he was standing in front of him, letting his jacket slide from his broad shoulders, and pulling his shirt above his head to reveal his toned chest. Alexander’s eyes peeped above the top of the book to scan over his body, and Gilbert could not help but smirk, they both knew how lucky he was to have him on top of him. 

Lafayette slowly sank his body onto Hamilton’s. With one arm on the back of the chair, he leaned back so there was still room for Alexander’s book, while he began to grind his ass on Hamilton’s lap. He moaned, using his free hand to run up and down his torso, enjoying himself, the feel of his body under his hand was as good as any other hand. Though he wouldn’t mind Alexander’s joining the mix. Coyly smiling at Hamilton Lafayette removed one of his hands from the book and put it on his chest letting him roam, before placing Alex’s hand on his nipple and having him twist. Ripping a heady moan from Lafayette’s throat. 

Against his ass he could feel Hamilton’s cock swelling, and knew his friend would break soon. Knowing Alexander had its advantages. So he took his friends hand and put it around his throat, and had him squeeze. Breathily Lafayette whispered “Just like that Alexander, don’t stop.” At that Alexander let the book drop and leaned forward and looked him in the eyes as he tightened his hand. 

“Did you come all the way from France for this? Couldn’t get this there? A battle, blood, and a hand on your throat?” Alexander released his throat and slammed Lafayette’s head forward until their lips found each other. Instantly they opened their mouths and their tongues deepened, filthy against each other as Lafayette leaned forward to grind on Hamilton’s lap. Hamilton reached forward as they kissed and grabbed at a tub of oil. 

“Get up,” Alexander growled, “take your pants off.” Lafayette did as he was told, while Hamilton released his cock from his pants. The moment Lafayette had his pants off he was back on Hamilton’s lap, kneeling around him. Hamilton took one slicked finger and teased at Lafayette’s opening. Unable to control himself Lafayette sunk himself down on Alexander’s hand, groaning, and leaning his head forward onto Hamilton’s neck he breathed into him “Please keep going.” 

Hamilton stretched him until Lafayette demanded more, and adding a second finger he began stretching him open, until he could add a third. Once he had the third in Lafayette continued to press against him, not expecting Hamilton to curl his fingers he screamed out. 

“Quiet!” Hamilton’s hand flew to his friends mouth. “Do you want someone to catch us like this?” Biting his lip, Lafayette shook his head no and picked up riding his friends fingers, softly whining when they were removed. He had to bite down on Hamilton’s shoulder to keep from crying out when Alexander took his slick cock and guided Lafayette onto himself. 

When Hamilton did not move Lafaytte leaned back to look at him to plead, but before he could say anything Hamilton cut him off, “You’re the one who thought I should quit my studies for you. You should prove to me it was worth it.” With that he leaned back and waited for Lafayette to get to work. And he did, moaning he started raising and lowering himself on his friends dick. He put one hand on his chest, and another on the back of the chair to stabilize himself so he could ride him faster and faster. They both liked it rough, and so he slammed his body down on Alexander’s. 

Each groan was a victory. He could tell Alexander was close when he let out a small cry and raised his arm to bite on. Clearly Hamilton wasn’t going to touch him so Lafayette took a hold of his cock and started jacking himself off. When he moaned at his own touch Alexander’s eyes flew open and darkened he started to move his hips in time with Lafayette’s and they both came with a shout that they tried to cut off by pressing their mouths to each others. Alexander continued to kiss him as he continued to press into Lafayette, and Lafayette continue to stroke himself. 

Pulling himself away from Alexander his eyes twinkling he teased, “Wasn’t this better than the history of banking?” Hamilton’s only response was to grip him tight around his waist and to pull him back into a kiss.


End file.
